harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic HF Number Seven
Last time on Harpers Falls: *''Hannah Anderson and Julie Wandsworth were terrorized by Aileen.'' *''Michael Harper accepted the job of Headmaster of Harper Academy'' *''Adoption proceedings had been started for Michael and Shelby to adopt Hannah.'' *''Joe and Marie consummated their illicit relationship.'' Marie Sanborne was working at her desk at Joe's office in Providence when Michelle Wainwright came in. "All right, Marie," she said, "I am not going to lose my temper, but where is that rat of a husband of mine?" Michelle was furious, and Marie knew it. "All right, Michelle, I won't lie to you," she said, "yes, Joe and I have had an affair." This stunned Michelle, but wasn't surprised. "At least you are honest with me, Marie," she said softly, "and I thank you for your honesty, I am not angry with you. That rat of a husband of mine WON'T be so lucky when I get through with him!" Then Joe came out of the office, "Michelle, what are you doing here?" he asked, stunned, but knowing the jig is up. "You're right, the jig is up, buster!" Michelle yelled, "So, you didn't think I would know you were trying to get a divorce without my knowledge, and you just realized that you failed!" "Look, Chelle, think of Chris and Sheila," Joe pleaded, "you know I don't want to divorce you." "Liar!" Michelle screamed, "You don't care about your children, otherwise you wouldn't be cheating." Even Marie agreed with Michelle, "I hate to say it, Joe," Marie said, "but Michelle is right, if you didn't cheat with me, you would have thought what your kids were thinking." Michelle was stunned that the woman who was cheating with her husband actually agreed with her, but it allowed her to relent against Marie, but not against Joe. "I want you out of the house by midnight," Michelle ordered, "and I want you, Marie, to move in with me and Sheila." Marie nodded assuredly, "I will do so gladly," Marie said, glaring at Joe. "You're right, Michelle, he really IS a sleaze, I never knew he could be so rotten." Joe sank down on his desk. Now, Marie had quit her job; and she and Michelle were going to fleece him for all he was worth. He knew that the Harpers were powerful in Harpers Falls, and they would naturally believe Michelle and now, Marie. He fought the divorce for two years, but realized that he wouldn't win, if he held out, so they settled. Joe got a good settlement, and Michelle wasn't going to go after him for spousal or child support, given that her family and her work made her quite capable to take care of things. With Chris and Alex living on their own, and Sheila still living with her, Joe was able to visit his children whenever he wished. Aileen had Hannah Anderson and Julie Wandsworth at her mercy, as she held a knife at them, "One move from either one of you two," she chortled, "and I will kill you both!" However, Hannah had dropped down to her knees; and crawled, as quietly as she could, over to Aileen; and she tripped her, effectively disabling Aileen. "Julie, run as fast as you can and get Dylan, Rosemary or someone to help here, ok?" she cried, "I have Aileen immobilized, but get someone to help, please." Julie ran out as fast as she could, in a few minutes, she brought Sheila, and a couple of police officers. "She tried to kill me and Hannah," Julie said sobbing. Sheila put her arm around Julie as she cried, "Get your stinking hands off of me," Aileen screamed, "You losers will be losing your job! I am Aileen Harper, I am power in this town!" Michael Harper ran in and helped Hannah and Julie get out of the storage room. Hannah fell into her soon-to-be adopted father's arms and sobbed for the first time since her parents died. Aileen was screaming and cursing as she saw her former friends walk out of the building that they were held hostage in. She sat in the police department, and looked bored. These stupid cretins are nothing to me! she thought viciously, I'll make these bozos pay for this humiliation! After a while, she yelled at the detective, "Listen, loser, I am a Harper, and my name is on this town," she screamed, "I am entitled to be treated as royalty, and you can't act like this toward me!" "We can, and we will," the officer said, "I don't care if your name is Harper, you are a loser!" Aileen then took her gloves and her purse and stormed out of the office. "You can't go anywhere, Aileen Harper, you are under arrest." "Go to hell!" she shrieked, "You are a loser, all of you are losers, and you will rue the day you make a fool out of Aileen Harper!" She then walked out of the police station and slammed the door as hard as she could. She got into her car and drove off. "Stupid cops," she muttered, "trying to arrest me, eh? I'll show them all!" She then drove to a farm house and burned down an abandoned barn on the property. Then she drove off, laughing. Aileen was becoming a one-woman crime wave. The Harpers were worried, "I have never thought Aileen would be so far gone," Dylan said totally concerned, "I know she and I have clashed often, but she is still my sister." "Don't worry, son," Michael said, "Aileen is beyond help, now, I am afraid. She has made it clear that she will sully the family name because she can." Everyone was worried, first Michelle and her divorce, and now Aileen being so beyond help, what could be more worse. What will happen next? *''Will Aileen's crime wave be stopped?'' *''How are Hannah and Julie recovering from their trauma?'' *''What will the fallout of Joe and Michelle's divorce will be?'' Tune in again for the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila